Dark Kingdom of Jade (book)
Dark Kingdom of Jade is a splatbook for Wraith: The Oblivion that fills in vital information on the largest Dark Kingdom of the Shadowlands, the Yellow Springs made of wraiths from the Far East. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :In the East, the Shadows are Lengthening :From Hunan to Hokkaido, the First Soverign Emperor rules the lands of the dead. Ghostly watchmen peer over the haunted remnants of the Great Wall, while the Emperor's arm reaches into the very depths of Hell itself. Come, experience for yourself the wonders and the terrors of Qin Shihuang's realm. Just because your dead doesn't mean that you've seen everything. :Do You Dare Pit Your Will Against the Jade Emperor's? :The 'Dark Kingdom of Jade' is the first Dark Kingdoms sourcebook for Wraith: The Oblivion. Containing everything necessary to run a Jade Kingdom chronicle, it is a complete source for information on the Chinese Shadowlands, as well as offering new information on the Conquered Territories, Hell, and the lands of the living. Chapters Ghost Story: A Prelude to Hell A wraith, Wai Lei, is sentenced to fight her way out of the Maze while being pursued by kuei-go. Introduction How to use the book, a quick summary, recommended reading, and a Jade-specific lexicon. Chapter One: The Chinese Dead How Chinese wraiths are created, where they go, and what happens to them when they get there. Also contains information on the types of jade valued in the Yellow Springs, the Eunuchs, and the kuei. Chapter Two: The History of the Jade Kingdom How Qin Shihuang, the first Emperor of China, became Yu Huang, the first Emperor of the Yellow Springs, and what has happened to it since it came under his control. Chapter Three: The Government Details on the government of the Yellow Springs, including the Four Magistrates, the Jade Censors, the Judges of the Dead, the Protectorate of the Prosperous Realm, the military, and the Immortal Guard. Chapter Four: Life Among the Dead How the living continue to influence the dead of China, and how modern Chinese politics have created vast changes in the Yellow Springs. Chapter Five: Unreal Estate Places in the Yellow Springs, from the Imperial Palace to the conquered territories of Japan, Korea, and most of Southeast Asia. Chapter Six: A Guided Tour of Hell The Hells that Yu Huang created to accommodate the Buddhist wraiths and have since gone on to punish millions of others. However, there is also the strange but powerful Mrs. Meng, who a wraith will meet on the way, whether the Emperor likes it or not. Chapter Seven: The Quick Details on the ancestor worship and occult traditions of China, and how it shapes the lives of the wraiths who remain. Chapter Eight: Systems and Stories New Merits and Flaws, Backgrounds specific to Jade wraiths, and the six new Jade Arcanoi. Background Information Though it has no official designation, many fans consider both this book and Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures to fit into the Year of the Lotus theme that occurred three years later in 1998. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters *Yu Huang - Emperor of the Yellow Springs and a hell of a guy. *Fu Xia - The one responsible for Yu Huang's existence in the Yellow Springs. References Chains of the Emperor, Immortal Guard, Jade (WTO), Jade Palace, White jade, Way of the Artisan, Way of the Farmer, Way of the Merchant, Way of the Scholar, Way of the Soul, Yellow Springs Category:Game Books Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1995 releases